muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Martians
thumb|300px The Yip-Yips are interplanetary visitors, presumed to be from the planet Mars, that are terrified by things like clocks, telephones and computers on Sesame Street. In their skits, these creatures, with squid-like tentacles, large eyes, and antennae, materialize into a room and converse with each other in their native tongue: "Yip-yip-yip-yip... Uh-huh. Uh-huh," done in monotone voices. They often come across common objects and, curious as to their names and functions, the Yip-Yips will consult a book presumably containing information about things on Earth. In one skit, for example, the Yip-Yips call a computer a television and a typewriter before deciding what it actually is. Multiple performers have taken on the characters, including Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, and Julianne Buescher. Skits * Telephone (1971) : Telephone discovery by the Yip-Yips. * Grandfather clock (1972) : Grandfather clock discovery by the Yip-Yips. * Radio (1975) : Radio discovery by the Yip-Yips * Was Bert captured by Martians? (1979) : Ernie wakes up and tells Bert it's time to get up, but notices that Bert isn't in his bed. He slowly ponders what happened to his best friend, coming to the conclusion that maybe some Martians took him away in their spaceship. As it turns out, Bert just got up early to fix some oatmeal. Ernie is relieved... until a real spaceship lands and the Yip Yip Martians enter the room! * Sesame Street News: Old McDonald had a spaceship' (1982) : Old MacDonald thinks a spaceship will land on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes it for a spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Yip Yip Martians. The scene ends in chaos. * Computer (1985) : Computer discovery by the Yip-Yips. * "Get Along" (1989) : A song with Kermit, a cow, the Yip-Yip aliens, Twiddlebugs, and greasers * Finding Earth (1990) : Stars, moon, pigs, earth discovery by the Yip-Yips * Faucet (1991) : Faucet discovery by the Yip-Yips * "Family" (1991) : A song with two martians and their baby. * Fan (1992) : Wind discovery by the Yip-Yips, from a fan * "Outerspace Friend" (1996) : A song by Telly with the Yip-Yips * 'Elmopalooza (1998) : While Grover is driving the Sesame Street adult to the theatre, he picks the martians and some penguins up as passengers. * Journey to Ernie: Outerspace (2002) : Small cameo. Merchandising Around the time of the 35th Anniversary of the program, licensors finally started to notice and recall the characters. In mid-to-late 2003, retail outlet Hot Topic led the way with the first-known official Yip Yip merchandising, a "vintage"-looking t-shirt with two martians (pictured). This was followed in the fall of 2004 with Gund bean-bag toys (pictured). Light switch plates and other merchandising were released featuring a vintage art style created for many of the characters in conjunction with the anniversary celebration. The 2006 Sesame Street calendar features the Yip Yips for November, and they make an appearance on the front cover scene. The most attention given to the characters prior to 2003 was a feature in the 30th anniversary book Sesame Street Unpaved, and an appearance in The Monsters on the Bus. Book Appearances * The Monsters on the Bus (2001) * The Counting Carnival (2003) External links * Yahoo Groups: The Yip Yip Club * Yip-Yip: an experimental band from Orlando, Florida (named after the Sesame Street characters) Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Character Types Category:Aliens Category:Space